diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Controls
|the equivalent| }} you to direct your Tank and interact with the Diep.io world around it. Note that these controls apply to an English US QWERTY keyboard. Controls may vary from keyboard to keyboard. Movement The following keys allow you to control how your tank moves. The W, A, S, D or ↑, ←, ↓, → keys let you move, up, left, down, and right respectively. They can be used interchangeably. Aim The Mouse and Trackpad allow you to control the tank’s “target”. Left-Click allows you to target the pointer with Ammo. Whilst Right-Click allows you to either control the tank’s scope, Rotating the Skimmers Bullet in the optimise direction or reverse the targeting of drones. *Space Bar and Shift keys can also be used for Left-Click and Right-Click, respectively. Special Keys The E and C keys allow you to toggle the Auto Fire and Auto Spin functions respectively. (Has the same effect as holding down Space or moving the pointer in circles). \ allows you to switch tanks in sandbox mode. K to level up, O to suicide. ; toggles “God Mode”. H allows you to take control of Dominators in Domination mode. It was also able to let the player play as the Mounted Turret. Stats Stats can be upgraded either by clicking their respective + button in the upgrade table or by using the numerical keys in different parts of the keyboard. The Stats’ numeric IDs are in order 1 - 8 : Regeneration, Max Health, Body Damage, Bullet Speed, Bullet Penetration, Bullet Damage, Reload and Movement Speed respectively. The press of U + number allows you to queue 1 point to its respective stat. M + number will queue points until the stat is full. Pressing U without queuing any points or dying will reset the queue. Tank Controls (Controller-Based) You can play Diep.io with any controller that you can plug into your computer, namely the PlayStation 4 DUALSHOCK 4 ''Controller ''Note that "LS" stands for "Left Joystick," just as "RS" means "Right Joystick." * Move: LS * Aim: RS * Fire: R2/RT * Auto Fire: LS (Press down) ** Tanks will fire automatically, and drone users will have their Drones follow their cursor. It has the same effect as holding down R2 or RT. * Auto Spin: RS ** Your tank will slowly spin automatically. Useful if you wish to play with one hand. * Upgrade: Press and hold a range of buttons (PS: Square, Triangle, X, & Circle. XBOX: A, B, X, Y.) and press a button on your Directional-Pad. Other *Open Console: Home (key) **Mac: Fn ←. *Full screen: F2/F11 **Useful on browsers where F11 is not an option. **Mac: Defaults to FN and F2. FN may be omitted by the Mac keyboard preferences. *Display server information: L **Displays latency (PING), server location, and Game Mode above the Map. *Show Upgrade Tree: Y **Holding the key will display the upgrade tree further, surrounding your tank. The upgrade tree slowly spins around. *Disconnect Gamepad controller: I (only when a Gamepad controller has been connected). Browser-based Controls The following controls are for Windows/Mac OS. Other OS’s may use different combinations. *Fullscreen: F11, This is the full-screen shortcut of most browsers. **Mac: Defaults to FN and F11. FN may be omitted by the Mac keyboard preferences. *Change quality: **Ctrl and - will increase quality, making lines sharper but decreasing performance (lower FPS). This is the zoom-out shortcut of browsers. **Ctrl and + will decrease quality, making lines more blurry but increasing performance. This is the zoom-in shortcut of browsers. **Ctrl and 0 will reset quality to default. This is the reset zoom shortcut of browsers. ***Mac: Defaults to Command instead of Ctrl. This can be changed in the Mac keyboard preferences. History *Before March 9th, only one Stat can be queued with upgrade points, which will maximize it by filling it with all available upgrade points, rather than setting the number of the upgrade points to be queued. This can be done by pressing M and the number key that corresponds to the Stat you want to queue with upgrade points. **If you queue upgrade points into a Stat while having upgrade points queued in other stat, the previous queue will be canceled. Thus, you have to queue upgrade points many times every time you want to add points in different stats. **Also, there was no mark of queued skill points during that time, needing the player to remember what Stat is next in the queue. Footnotes Category:Diep.io